


Breakfast

by alynwa



Series: Sugar and Spies Tales [4]
Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sugar and Spies drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

“Papa, Daddy! I made breakfast!”

 

Illya came into the kitchen. “You did? You are three years old! Where is it?”

 

“On the table. See?”

 

Illya looked and saw three plates; two contained a banana, an apple and some grapes while the third held two bananas, two apples and three times as many grapes.

 

Napoleon entered and Leona grabbed his hand and led him to his seat. “Leona, why does that plate have more food?”

 

“Because you said Papa eats more than we do and that is where he sits.”

 

“Partner Mine, even our daughter knows your appetite is legendary.”


End file.
